ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liebe Frau Unternehmung/Dear Miss Compagny
(english version below) Hey, Wir planen ein kleines Experiment. Es geht um einen Spot. Ihr könnt dabei helfen, es braucht nur nur 5 bis 10 Minuten eurer Gedankenzeit. Was ist die Aufgabe? Sucht Euch ein Produkt z.B. da wo ihre gerade sitzt und macht ein Foto davon mit Eurem Handy, einer Kamera oder der Webcam des Rechners. Stellt eine Frage zum Produkt. #Entweder zu etwas, dass ihr von dem Produkt wissen könntet und vielleicht sogar wissen wollt, aber nicht könnt, weil es „intransparent“ ist. Z.B. „Wie viele Schrauben sind darin?“, „Ist der Kleber toxisch?“ „Wie heißt das...“ #Oder ihr stellt euch vor, das Produkt sei ökoeffektiv, d.h. vollständig recyclebar. Es wird also mal zu etwas anderem. Zu was könnte es werden? Fragt danach. Beispiel: Zu einem Bild von einem Radio: „Kann ich damit mal Gemüse schälen?“, zum Bild einer Zahnbürste: „Wird diese Zahnbürste mal Musik machen?“ „Wird der Wasserhahn mal ein guter Stöpsel werden?“ Und postet das Ganze hier im Wiki oder schickt Euer Foto und Eure Frage per Mail an mich: f.i.l.z@email.de Danke Alle Bilder und Fragen werden am Ende zu einem Spot zusammengeschnitten. Ps. Vorbild oder Inspiration war MadVs „We are all in this together“ Wir sammeln ein Jahr lang - bis zum 1.Dez 13 und dann setzen wir die Bilder zusammen. Dear Miss Compagny Hey, we gonna make a litte experiment. How about a collaborative spot? You can help. It will take only 5 or 10 minutes of your time. What to do? Pick a product in your room, the kitchen or whatever and take a picture of it with your smartphone, laptop or a camera. And think of a simple question for the product. This could be: #Something that you could know and maybe want to know about the product but cant because the it is „intransparent“ and closed source. Expamles: „How many screws are inside this thing?“ „Is the glue toxic in any way?“ „What is the name of...“ #Or imagine the product is ecoeffective. It or its parts will be something else one day. What will it be? Ask for it. Examples: For a radio: „Will i peel potatoes with it one day?“ For toothbrush „Will this make good music one day?“ „Will this tap be a bung one day?“ Post it in the wiki or send it via email to me f.i.l.z@email.de Thanks All pictures and questions will be put together in a video. Ps. We are inspired by MadVs „We are all in this together“ We will collect till december 13 and than edit the spot. Beiträge/Postings thumb|left|250px„Wird diese Tapete einmal leuchten?“ Von Johannes Dietrich Kommentar: Vollständig recyclebar wäre das Produkt wieder ablösbar in großen "Fetzen", diese können mit Öko-Leim auf einen Ballon aufgebracht und so als Lampenschirm weiterverwendet werden. thumb|left|250px "Wird dieses Knetradiergummi wieder ein Knetradiergummi werden?" von Franzi Oder: "Werde ich einmal in diesem Knetradiergummi herumlaufen können thumb|left|250px„Was passiert mit dem alten Akku, wenn er ausgebaut ist?“ von Chris Oder: Wie kann ich den Akku wechseln? Wie lässt sich der Rest des Rechners einem Stoffkreislauf zuführen? Ist das überhaupt möglich? thumb|left|250px "Wird diese Zahnbürtste mal ein Musikinstrument sein?" von Olec thumb|left|250px Kann ich das mal in grün nachbauen? Oder: Kann der mal wieder zur Verpackung werden? Von Lars thumb|left|250px "Wird das Seil zu einer Scheere werden?" Von Franka thumb|left|250px|Abflussfilter Ist das Ding deshalb aus Kunststoff? von Sven Benthin thumb|left|250px"Wer braucht eigentlich die alten Tüten?" von Sebastian thumb|left|250px"Wird der Werkzeugkoffer mal ein Schiff werden?" von Johanna & Paul thumb|left|250px"Können damit wieder 1000 Leute wieder 1000 km laufen? " von Lars thumb|left|250px"Wird daraus wieder Spielzeug?" von Lars Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Media